


卤肉饭里放不放卤肉

by shiyukuto



Category: DAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyukuto/pseuds/shiyukuto





	卤肉饭里放不放卤肉

沈褐踏进屋里，右手旁边立着一个棕色的鞋柜，柜门擦得很干净，贴了两个小辣椒样式的柜贴，他觉得有点儿可爱，跟王且平时这样儿不太相符。

王且家在一个普通小区里，住在十二楼的最里侧，东朝向。沈褐刚从观里出来没多久，千里迢迢被叫到北京。他的手机还是二十多年前新颖的诺基亚全键盘，上不了网，除了打电话和发短信干不了别的事儿，他在手机里查了查，给王且打了个电话。

王且接得很快，他的嗓子很低，说话声音也不快，他没给沈褐找什么酒店，只是说，最近这一带不太平，我去接你，沈褐从前听人说起王且，讲他十七岁就从观里出来当行者，无父无母，孤身一人。这么多年下来，名气有增无减，老辈提起他，都说他是个厉害人物。还有人说，王且以前在北京接他师父，还开着一辆黑色的SUV，这人从小大约苦日子过惯，又被送进观里，黑色的SUV似乎很了不得，做梦都想坐一坐。

于是沈褐坐在机场里，在便利店买了俩包子等王且。

王且在人群里不算显眼，他穿着一身素净的麻布衣裳，头发很长，似乎是懒得剪了，在脑袋后面扎成了个辫子，站在大门口等沈褐。沈褐这还是第三次跟他见面，此人高得很，不过似乎比以前矮了点儿，鼻子是鼻子眼睛是眼睛，瞳仁乌黑，嘴唇很红，像抹了大厅上的那款广告唇膏。

他帮沈褐提了行李，一路走出首都机场，沈褐本以为要带着他去地下停车场，谁料小王道长潇洒地一挥手，手指伸展，像在舞剑，然后一辆出租车在跟前儿停下了。

“我没开车。”他向沈褐解释，随后朝师傅道，“去平安里。”

随后他像是想起了什么，问沈褐，“你吃饭了么？”

“还没。”沈褐说，回想起了那顿都是豌豆的鸡肉饭，感觉舌头底下都在发苦，“飞机餐难吃得要命。”

王且哦了一声，又朝司机道，“那别去平安里了，直接去东四。”

随后他朝沈褐挑起一边儿长眉，像是在邀功，这样子不太像他在道观里跟沈褐师叔说话的样子，王且的表情不多，语气也没什么起伏，平白叫人觉得冷淡，再加上穿衣素净，看起来就更不好相处了，这要是叫别人看见，只会觉得新鲜。他对沈褐说，“带你去吃点儿好吃的。”

大多数人对王且的第一印象，都是觉得他很斯文，也不是没有别的形容词，但大多数都觉得他很斯文。你说他冷淡，又跟人好言好语地回答，你说他热情，又不怎么跟人搭腔。圈内怪人很多，而且大多数都是怪人，王且倒是不怪，只是像个没什么特征的行者，混杂在大千世界里，找不出什么特别有意思的特征。

于是沈褐被他稀里糊涂地带去了一家火锅店，好在他行李不多，在桌子底下一放就行，王且忙着给他下肉拌调料，他一只手揽着宽袖子，一边把肉倒进锅里。沈褐尝了口热茶，围观王且在他面前忙活，认为从前他相识的那些个观内同僚，整日衣带飘飘，十指不沾阳春水，认为这些东西能把自己染上俗气，整天妄图把自己做出一副超凡脱俗的架势，都是糊在身上的一层皮，看着还没王且在火锅店给他涮肉仙风道骨。

“快吃。”王且没注意他在想什么，叮嘱他，“过了这当儿就不香了。”

沈褐哦了一声，乖乖吃了。

王且没给他订酒店，他也没说，俩人一路走回了家，一进小区门，就有一只柯基犬冲破重重阻碍朝他飞过来，王且蹲下来抱住它。一个年纪不小的阿姨就坐在旁边，看着王且，大声招呼，“小王，回家了啊！”

“嗯。”王且道，“朋友来家里玩儿。”

“真新鲜！”阿姨笑着说，看了一眼沈褐，“这小伙子，长得可真俊俏，有得女朋友没哇？”阿姨不是北京本地人，一激动就会出方言，沈褐愣了一下，他在道观里待久了，没谁问过他这种问题。王且笑了一下，说，“还没呢，阿姨，我这朋友才刚二十。”

“那是挺小，还在念书吧？小王这人，平时也不出门，也不带朋友来家里。”她笑呵呵地望着沈褐，似乎想起了什么，又对王且说，“小王啊，你记得五点钟来我家一趟，阿姨的卤肉饭做多了，给你拿点卤回家吃。”

“行，谢谢阿姨。”王且说，“那我们就先上去了。”

 

王且家里不大，两室一厅，其中一室还被他弄成了书房，屋里收拾得干干净净，但不是一尘不染的干干净净，这种干净颇有人气儿。他的书桌有点儿乱，上面摆着几本网络小说，沈褐凑过去看了看，还是恐怖题材。

“他们这次开的那个什么会还得再过一星期呢。”王且一边说，一边给他收拾出了一处沙发，“你想去哪儿玩跟我说一声，累了就去我屋里睡一觉，坐飞机还是挺累人的。”他说得煞有其事，仿佛真有这么回事儿。

沈褐想起前两年开在四川的那场盛会王且也到了，他们在路上见的面，他本来想跟王且一块儿去机场，谁知道这人说他买的高铁票，都快到点儿了。

沈褐想了几秒钟，认为自己的证据非常充足，道，“你该不会晕机吧？”

“啧。”王且咂了个嘴巴，这会儿又开始倚老卖老，“小孩子家家，别开黄腔，到时候告诉你师父。”

“我开黄腔？我开什么黄……”沈褐愣了一下，反应过来了，老牛鼻子天天不干好事，白在心里夸他仙风道骨了，沈褐又羞又恼，气得耳根子都红了，“我说正事儿呢！”

“我也说正事儿呢，你真不困？”王且给自己冲了杯奶茶，那甜味儿隔好几米沈褐都闻到了，他换了套家居服，也是麻布料子，只是不像他出门时那么素，在宽袖子上绣了一只圆滚滚的胖鸟。王且四平八稳地端着那杯奶茶坐在沈褐旁边，“你可以靠在我身上睡。”

沈褐看着他，他好几年前给自己算姻缘，得出的答案让他觉得自己多年道行都喂鱼了。他有时候觉得自己算错了，但是在这一瞬间，他希望自己是对的，奶茶的味儿很甜，王且的肩膀很宽，麻布衣服上有一股橘子香的柔顺剂味儿，王且喝了口奶茶，问他，“墨镜不摘？”

“不摘了。”沈褐说，王且的屋子朝向很好，到了下午，日光一点儿也不猛，他越说越迷糊，王且的声音又那么低，活生生是在催眠，他本来没觉着坐飞机有多累，让他这么一说，还真的感觉喘不过气。

“睡吧。”他半梦半醒之间，感觉王且往他身上裹了个毯子，跟他身上的衣服用的是同一款柔顺剂，“晚上我叫你。”

他闭上眼睛，真的睡了过去。

 

沈褐这一觉睡得很长，他自以为睡得很长，而且没什么乱七八糟的梦，不像他以前，经常在梦里看见吊血的老女人。他变成了个小孩儿，在一个像鲸鱼那么大的橘子上蹦迪，蹦着蹦着，橘子就裂开了，从里面蹦出来一个王且，穿着一身橘子衣服，看起来像只橙色的母鸡。他睁开眼睛，外面已经黑了，墙角开着一盏暖黄色的灯，窗帘拉得紧紧的，厨房里传出一股卤面的香味儿。他看见那里有个影子在忙活，没来由地，他突然希望每天都能这么醒过来。

“醒了？”王且端着两个碗走过来，腰上还绑着个粉红色的小兔子围裙，“小褐睡得挺香啊，口水淌我一身。”

沈褐翻了个白眼，他睡觉老老实实，向来动都不动一下，王且这是调戏他上瘾，真该让道观里那帮迷弟看看你们偶像现在的德行。

卤面是下午王且从邻居阿姨那儿拿来的卤，他一个单身汉，不是不吃，就是白米饭兑老干妈，阿姨看他整天瞎对付，总是多做点儿给他。沈褐吃得不少，王且的手艺很好，炒的菜和面都做得很香，豆芽上还沾着水珠，他回想起自己中午的那三盘子羊肉，悲哀得觉得自己回去起码胖五斤。

吃完了，王且站起来收拾碗筷，没让沈褐动，就让他在屋里随便看看电视，或者玩会儿游戏机。在外界，人人都觉得王且是个厉害人物，他在外游历太早，又没父母，后面没什么能跟人八卦的背景，但人民群众的想象力是伟大的，王且的传闻多得令人发指，SUV都算是小孩儿有趣的幻想。他写下的符千金难买，现在那双手却在厨房的水池里刷碗。

沈褐随便调了个台，突然觉得心情好得不像话。

他跟王且的相遇像是一场定数，他不信命，却又在潜意识里坚信不疑，从前在道观里藏着躲着，现在他二十岁，再藏也藏不下去，迟早得出来，哪怕他所谓的命能把自己活吞了。他踏进北京的时候其实是恐慌的，这儿太大了，人来人往，直到他看到王且站在大门口等他，拽着他的手，不让他在这熙熙攘攘的人群里迷路。

他听见浴室里传来水声，过了一会儿，王且喊他把衣服送过去。

沈褐听了，从他卧室里翻出来几件给他。他在门口喊了几声，里面没动静，刚打算进去，就看见从浴室的帘子里露出一双手，白净修长，轻轻的捏着沈褐的腕骨。他瞧见了浴帘后面的人影，想着，怪不得王且这一天都消停得很，原来在这儿等着他呢。

他跟王且一路从浴室滚到客厅的地毯上，浑身湿漉漉的，像是连沈褐都跟着一起洗了，沈褐把他按在地毯上，后脖子隐隐发热，他低下头去咬王且的喉结，他咬得够狠的，直接出来个红色牙圈儿，王且喊了声疼，道，你属狗的啊。沈褐的牙陷进肉里，情绪一下子浓郁得在屋子里囤积起来，连说话的声音都带着点儿恨意，“你说，你这个样子，让外边那些崇拜你的人见了会怎么样？”

王且笑了起来，他想说点儿什么，让沈褐捂住了嘴，说不出来话了。

迟早被他气死。沈褐想，王且就是这样，面上冷淡又疏离，不太好说话，小辈儿跟他搭个讪都战战兢兢的。他们从前在四川开盛会，沈褐跟王且都坐在同一张桌子上，王且给他发了个短信，沈褐一看，整个儿人身上的气血都往脑子上冲。等到好不容易平静下来再去看王且，这人一脸云淡风轻，好像没那么回事儿，还在跟隔壁的人讨论会议提供的清茶。等散了会，他也没什么反应，客客气气地跟人说话，全然不像手机短信里那样露骨，等到他们回去了，差点儿让沈褐在酒店里操了个半死。

“你是不是就喜欢这样。”沈褐低声说，他的后脖子都快冒烟了，烫得发疼。

王且看了他一眼，他长了一双丹凤眼，只是平时看着睁不开，这时候睁开了，瞳孔黝黑，眼尾能勾到后脑勺去，“怎么样？”他还是在笑，声音发软，“你插进来，我看看？”

出道之人不可口出污言秽语。沈褐默念。

他每回心软，不想再折腾王且了，这人都能迅速在他脑子里勾一把火，让沈褐更加刻薄地对他，以至于沈褐一直都觉得这犊子是故意的，只是事后装傻，权当作没这回事儿，除了眼睛发红以外，看不出什么区别，仿佛被他操到又哭又叫的是个假人。他们一直搞到了后半夜，王且头发都缠在了一起，眼睛蒙蒙噔噔的，裹了一层雾，此人一旦爽起来就不分天南地北，沈褐这会儿才放过他，重新洗了澡，躺在床上。

“墨镜摘了吧。”王且说，他很困了，声音都黏在了一起，“晚上戴着它不舒服。”

沈褐条件反射地想拒绝，却让王且抱住了，后者的脸埋在他的脖子里，道，“怕什么，我在这儿呢。”

他冷不丁这么一句，沈褐的心口没来由地有点儿发酸，他依言摘了眼镜，王且一抬手，盖住了他的眼睛。


End file.
